Toy airplanes which fly through the air when thrown by hand are well known in the art. Among such toy airplanes designed to fly are model gliders constructed from balsa wood. U.S. Patents describing flying toy airplanes include U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,517 to Regehr; U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,541 to Miller; U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,454 to Stone; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,777 to Herman.
Plastic foam cutters employing a heated wire are also well known in the art. Such cutters are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,438 to Burkepile et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,856 to Gershon; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,017,487 to Priestly. Another foam cutter is described and claimed in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,580 mentioned above which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
Applicant is unaware of the prior use of polystyrene foam trays as a primary material for making a model airplane, nor of any kit or methodology for the construction thereof.